A current source driving a complex load may require damping which lowers its output impedance. Damping is usually achieved by adding a parallel resistor to the output of a current source (parallel resonant circuit), and the output impedance of the current source is greatly reduced by the addition of the parallel resistor. Thus, variations in load voltage cause variations in current amplitude. The dynamic damping apparatus of the present invention eliminates this decrease in regulation by critically damping a constant current pulse driving a complex load during rise and fall times of the pulse.